1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle having an engine and frames.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle having an engine and frames is known. JP-B-2887874, for example, discloses a motorcycle having an engine, a main frame passing above the engine and extending rearward, and a down tube passing below the engine and extending rearward. An upper part of the engine projects above the main frame and a lower part of the engine projects below the down tube, when viewed from the side.
In JP-B-2887874, however, members such as a fuel tank and a seat that are disposed over the engine and main frame must be formed not to abut against the part of the engine projecting above the main frame. For this reason, it is difficult to dispose members such as the fuel tank and seat above the engine and main frame.